Experiment
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: The Dursley's have gone too far this time they sold Harry to this crazy insane scientist that has big plans only problem his experiment escaped and it's just said experiments good luck that he runs into one Hermione Granger and her Detective Father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Meeting the Devil and his demons

It was the middle of the night in this run down town where there wasn't a thing in sight only wooden beams that was once people's homes then a sound disturbed the eerie silence has a car drove into the runes and as it parked in the middle of the place someone stepped out from behind a beam and tossed aside his cigarette as he walked towards the car right as the door opened and a large fat man stepped out he was twice as big as the other man in fat alone

"did you bring it" the shorter man seemed to whisper

"Yeah it's in the trunk you have the money" the larger man asked greedily and quickly the shorter man tossed him a bag as he walked around the car to the trunk as the larger man popped the trunk while looking at the large amounts of 100 dollar bills in the bag and as the smaller man opened the trunk fully all he saw was a black bag then quickly he jabbed his finger at the bag and watched satisfied as something inside it flinched and squirmed

"Thank you for doing business with us Mr. Dursley it was a pleasure" The smaller man said shaking Vernon Dursley's hand

"Heh don't mention it at least I finally got rid of that freak" Vernon said smirking as the smaller man dragged the bag out roughly causing a muffled squawk to come from the bag as it slammed into the ground as Vernon climbed back into his car and after starting it up drove off while several other men came out of hiding each carrying guns

"So what ya got doc a new pet" a man wearing a beret asked looking down at the bag

"No this this will be my new experiment get it in the truck" the short man barked glaring at the armed men around him as they quickly got to work while the beret guy walked towards him

"So Vic think this will help us out" the man asked looking down at the small scientist only to get glared at with two grey eyes

"Of course it will help us out you simpleton now get your men moving Charles or do I have to call up the boss" Vic asked smirking a sharp toothed smirk as he watched the other man go completely stone faced

"Of course not sir" Charles said glaring then started walking off barking out orders to his men and as the pale moon shined down it showed the large group as several grabbed the bag and tossed it into the back of a truck then with Charles jumping into the driver's seat while Victor jumped into the passenger seat smiling as he made his plans all the while one Harry Potter squirmed inside of the bag afraid for his life.

2 weeks later

We find ourselves in a base underground in the middle of a slum area of a no name town and inside this base at the entrance to a laboratory two guards are continuously scowling for one reason and one reason only the screaming going on inside

"Huh will that kid shut up it's been what a week and he hasn't shut up what did the doc do to him" the guard on the right asked while the one on the left shook his head

"He injected the the little shit with that glowy stuff I don't know what it is but from what I've heard it hurts like hell not to mention most of the experiments died within a day of having the stuff injected in" The right guard growled glaring at the door where the screaming was coming from then both guards stood at attention as the Doctor stormed past them with a annoyed look on his face as he walked into the lab this caused both men to pause and wait as the screaming got louder before a saw turned on then they froze as the area was filled with silence and the sound of the saw then the doctor walked out with blood on his hands

"Heh that will keep the brat quiet" Victor muttered before he turned to the two guards

"Keep guarding him" He yelled before he stormed off this caused both men to look at eachother then towards the door wondering what the doctor did then the left guard nudged the other and motioned to the door and with a shrug he opened the door and looked inside before closing it swiftly with a shocked look on his face

"He fucking ripped out the little shit's vocal cords" the guards said this caused both guards to shiver and remember what would happen to them if they failed on watching the experiment

A month later

The two guards are once again guarding the door to what was so far the longest surviving experiment in the base

"I'm still surprised the little shit is alive almost all the others have died by now" the right guard muttered looking at the door

"Yeah although I hear the docs excited about that so maybe that means we can actually use this one" the left Guard stated smirking then both went to attention as they spotted the doctor heading there way with some kind of cart filled with metal bits and pieces which caused both men to shiver as he passed whistling a tune then both turned slightly to see the door closed then both stepped away from the door as the sounds of saws started

"You know I'm pretty sure that kids trying to scream right now" The right guard stated smirking while the left one frowned

"That is not funny" The left one muttered looking fearfully at the door

A year later

He breathed in, out, in, out he had to stay calm he knew from the amount of 10's he had counted that the doctor would be back soon and he wasn't disappointed as the door opened once again to let in Dr. Victor. He watched as the monster walked towards him whistling that same tune he did every time

"Ah hello there my little experiment nice and cozy I presume" The Doctor stated smiling his creepy smile as he moved a bit making the chains that was holding him up jingle

"Ah well I've got something for you a new upgrade" The Doctor stated grinning as he held up something, the light glinted off of it but Harry had long gotten used to the dull light in this room and could see what the monster was holding and he had to hide a grin

"Well now let's attach this shall we" The Doctor said walking forward then he grabbed his right arm and without any warning attached it to him, He barely had time to register anything before he was tensing up in pain as his mouth opened in a silent scream then it was over as quickly his body got used to the new upgrade

"Ah good good now then to do some checks" The Doctor muttered as he walked over to a computer nearby and while he was distracted He moved his new appendage he knew the doctor had been making plans for this, he had seen the plans on the computer and ever since he had made a plan so looking over He forced his mind through the pain and gained control over the new appendage then with a silent slice of air the appendage moved then it slowly rotated backwards till it was behind the chain and slowly he started to saw away the chain as he watched the doctor who was muttering to himself then as he felt the chain give out He quickly looked over and grabbed it with his teeth tasting the old blood that had seeped onto the chain and with his right arm free he moved it over to his right leg so he stayed hanging and after a bit it broke as well and He kept it from making noise by rising up then quickly he got the left leg and did the same by slowly bending his body upwards then with a flip he slashed the last chain which made a loud clang as it broke off causing the Doctor to spin around right as the dark shadow that was his Experiment ran out the door past the two surprised Guards and quickly down the hall as the doctor chased out after him

"Heh why didn't you shoot him" He growled turning to the men then watched as the man on the right's head fell off his body and the one on the left started shaking as he held his stomach where three slices of blood slowly bleed down his body armor as he slid back onto the ground

All the doctor did was huff

"Heh useless" Victor stated before he pulled out a walkie talkie

"All guards report the experiment is escaping and you all better get that thing or I will personally do my next experiment on one of you" The Doctor growled as alarms started to blair but it was already too late he had escaped outside through a vent as all the guards had been rushing inside to look for him and as he ran through a barren street each step making scratching noises as he run, he looked up at the moon with one green eye and a extremely bright Green eye and he breathed in, out, in, out 'hehhehhehhahaha I'm free I'm free' Harry thought as he ran and ran as far as he could go.

* * *

Well that was dark but hopefully Harry will get a brighter future so till next time and also if you are asking who the group was that took Harry I don't have a name for them yet but I will explain that they are Terrorists that want to take over Britain that's about it if anyone has any ideas for a name please leave a review down below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Who are you

We find ourselves in another town in a market district with tons of people all around and one Hermione Granger couldn't be happier as she looked around at all the new sights and sounds you see every year Hermione would go on a Father, Daughter trip with her dad Frank Granger and she loved every minute of the trips which would surprise most who knew her because of the fact that all of the other students at school thought she was a know it all who only enjoyed reading but that wasn't exactly true she always loved the adventures she would have with her father when he took her out to the countryside or out exploring the more wild side of places and she loved every minute of it the traveling, meeting new people, eating new foods in fact she had been trying to convince her dad to have one of the trips be out of the state but he still stated that she was too young and for a 7 almost 8 year old that didn't work so well but even still Hermione enjoyed the traveling as she looked around the market place before she looked back at where her father was as he finished talking to one of the sales people before he walked towards her with a frown

"Whats wrong Daddy" Hermione asked looking up at her father

"Heh it might be nothing but it seems a lot of the market vendors here have noticed that something has been stealing their food stokes and was asking me to look into it" Frank stated frowning, you see Frank is a for hire detective and usually did some small jobs here and there when he was on these trips and he let Hermione help out at points seeing as most wasn't that dangerous and those that were he would usually call up a couple of his army buddy's and ask them to either handle it or ask one of them to watch out for Hermione as he and the others handled it.

"Huh okay do you think it's a animal daddy" Hermione asked looking around as her father shrugged

"Possible from the sounds of it all they can find is scratch marks on the ground so I'm thinking some dog or something" Frank stated as he looked around then he reached into the backpack he had on and pulled out some pears before he handed one to his daughter who happily munched on the healthy meal as she walked looking around

"So are we going to be staying up tonight Daddy" Hermione asked as her father nodded

"Yep so it will be an early bedtime for you young lady" Frank stated smirking at his daughter as she happily nodded then together the two headed towards the hotel they were staying at unknowing of the green eyes watching them.

Later that night

It was almost midnight as Hermione and her father looked around at the empty storefronts around them Hermione lightly yawning as she sipped from her Dr. Pepper that her father had gotten her to help stay up and it was a unsaid statement that she was not to tell her mother who was a dentist and hated the drink while Frank sticked with his coffee as he looked around the place keeping his pistol unclasped from his belt to easily grab it if he found trouble both father and daughter didn't notice as a shadow moved around them its green eyes watching them then he froze as Hermione yawned turning her head right in his direction and quickly he leapt up off the concrete ground leaving a almost silent sound of scraping as he landed on the beams on top of the district that was built to keep water from stopping the sells and instantly Hermione looked over staring intently before she shrugged and sipped her drink and yawned again as she leaned towards her father causing the watcher to tilt his head as his eyes grew sad before he shook himself then jumping around a bit till he was where he needed to be then he tossed a stone

Clunk **crash**

Instantly both father and daughter was up and turning towards the noise which looked to have been a booth having fallen over as behind them the shadow rushed forward not making a sound as he grabbed several apples from another booth then he froze as he heard a click and turned in time to be blinded slightly as Hermione turned around turning on her flashlight and froze as she spotted him he was cloaked with most of his body covered in what looked like the remains of a brown and molded blanket all she could see of him was some raven locks sticking out of the hood and a normal green eyes but it was the other eye that caused her to freeze for a moment as a completely glowing green eyes iris and all stared into her soul before without a sound he moved running off as Hermione gave a yell

"Daddy over there quick" Hermione yelled as she raced after the figure her father instantly turning and chasing after his daughter not having seen the shadowed figure that his daughter was chasing and quickly the figure sped up and as she was following Hermione didn't notice the slice marks in the cement ground as she followed but her father did and ran faster to catch up then the figure froze as he found himself in a barren alleyway with a roof covering and looking around the figure turned only to freeze as Hermione appeared at the only exit shining her light into the alley illuminating the figures tattered garb then staring at the figure who looked about her size Hermione stepped forward opening her mouth to say something only for a noise she would have never expected came from the figure

"Click, click click click, whirr, zrrrrerr" and for a moment Hermione could only stare as the figure made these noises and scrambled back scratching and clawing against the cold wall terrified

"Wow wow it's okay, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Hermione said trying to calm whoever or whatever was in front of her but when she spoke the figure instantly went silent and went back to staring at her with fear showing clearly in its normal eye while the other stayed a bright almost blinding green then slowly carefully she stepped forward leaving her hand open at her side with the other clearly showing she had the flashlight

"See nothing to be afraid of" Hermione stated inching closer then she heard the sound of her father following her and looking back she didn't catch the figure start to shake then she froze as a voice spoke up one she recognized from class

"zrrrrrr Houston we have a problem zrrrrr click" then instantly she swung back around only to see nothing no figure or anything


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Meet and Greet

He watched as the girl looked around trying to find him before her father came rushing into the alley they talked for a bit before leaving but for some reason he felt the urge to follow and following his instincts he did climbing and twisting as he crawled as best he could on the rooftops following the two till they reached a hotel and walked in and quickly he jumped down into a nearby alley and frowned now how would he follow them then sensing someone he quickly hid

"Ah piece of crap a knew I should have switched" a teen stated walking out the back of the hotel and chunking something that shattered against the wall in the teens anger before he left heading back inside and stalking forward he looked down at the scattered pieces and smiled as he collected them

With Hermione

Hermione rushed into her room groaning as her father shook his head following her

"I'm sorry I ran ahead Dad but you should of seen it, it looked like a kid" Hermione stated but her dad was already shaking his head

"Hermione no kid could make those grooves in the concrete something weird is going on here" Frank stated walking over to a bed while his daughter walked back and forth trying to figure out this puzzle which caused Frank to smirk for a moment before he went back to frown

"Huh we might have to call up Adam and the rest of my buddies to see if they can come down and take a look" Frank stated but instantly Hermione was shaking her head

"They would scare it more than it already was tonight" Hermione stated and Frank had to nod at that from what Hermione told him

"Huh we'll just have to see tomorrow I should at least call them and see if they can be ready just in Case" Frank stated before standing up and grabbed Hermione before she could tear a hole through the wooden floor

"Well there's no use worrying about it today we'll check it out again tomorrow after my phone call" Frank stated carrying his daughter over to her bed and laying her down under the covers as Hermione yawned

"Goodnight" Hermione stated closing her eyes as her father kissed her on the head before he walked towards his laptop case and quickly pulled it open only to pause as he noticed the screen was on

"Huh darn must've left the power on oh well doesn't look like the battery drained too much" Frank stated as he started his email message to his old army buddies not noticing that the camera's light was on or the fact that instead of red the light was a bright green as downstairs in a alleyway He lay quiet as a mouse some of the remains of what once would have been a WiFi adaptor laying in scraps beside him as he watched and listened to the family he had met and looking through the camera his mind wondered about their words

" _They would scare it more than it already was tonight"_

She had been worried about him, she actually cared about what he felt and slowly the last remnants of humanity he had left lifted up out of the cloak showing his small pale arm as he reached up to his face and wiped away a tear from his working eye as he looked up

"Hrrk click goodnight click" Harry said using his recording of the girls voice to speak as slowly he closed his eye and fell into a unrestful sleep

~The next day~

As soon as Frank had gotten up he had instantly checked that everything in the room was fine before he grabbed his phone and went outside locking the door behind him as he went to go get breakfast for himself and Hermione who still lay asleep and after a bit the camera on Franks laptop activated as a green glow retook it and after even longer the light vanished as the laptop shut off then slowly what could only be considered a claw slipped in between the window panels before it popped off the lock and lifted the window before the dark figure crawled in which should have been impossible seeing as the room was on the third floor but that didn't stop him as he crawled into the room before standing and walking forward over to where Hermione lay sound asleep and slowly He reached out with his right hand before quickly snatching it back as the mangled shadow appeared on her causing her to shift in her sleep then being mindful He reached out with his left hand slowly reaching forward only to freeze as the girl sensing someone near her opened her eyes that quickly widened as she stared into the green eyes of the kid from last night once more and instantly her mouth opened to scream and with a snap His hand was covering her mouth

"Click no click scare click no click worry" He repeated using her and her father's voices from last night causing her eyes to widen even more and slowly seeing as she seemed to have stopped screaming He removed his hand and backed up away from her as she quickly sat up staring at him looking him over with the new light and slowly her worried and scared face slowly fell into one of sadness and surprise as she stared at the torn and stitched cloak he wore it was a dark brown stained blanket with green spots covering it but what got her attention was the only two point she could see of the kid who she could now tell was a boy as she observed his pale arm and hand that went back into the cloak hiding the rest of his body before she turned to the boys face that was just as pale with one side looking almost completely unscathed with the most beautiful emerald green eye she had ever seen only for him to be completely scarred on the other side of his face the veins sticking out around his right eye that was glowing a ethereal green that seemed to leak into his veins making that side of his face glow a sickly green as the damaged veins crisscrossed and traveled down his face and neck only to be hidden by his cloak once more

"Who are you" Hermione asked and she watched as the boy tilted his head before shaking it looking around

"Can you not talk" Hermione asked slowly getting out of bed as he shook his head before he lifted it showing pale scar's criss crossing his throat

"Oh well my name's Hermione" Hermione stated inching closer to the boy who instantly backed up away from her but didn't stop staring at her

"Click Hermione Click" he repeated using her own voice causing Hermione's eyes to widen before they narrowed as she realized the sound had came from his cloak and that his mouth hadn't moved and even slower she walked forward making the boy walk backwards again but as he did the wind from the open window blew in and moved his cloak causing it to flutter and for Hermione to see a glint of metal hidden underneath as a gasp escaped her mouth

"What happened to you" Hermione asked her voice shaking in fear as she walked forward causing the boy to once more move back only for him to slam into a wall and find himself almost nose to nose with Hermione

"Hey Hermione good news uncle Adam and the team are on vacation nearby and will stop by sometime today" Frank stated as he walked in only to freeze as he saw what was going on inside the room causing both children to turn and stare at him and with a slam the door closed behind him causing a almost deafening noise in the silence and in surprise, fear every emotion known Harry launched himself away from the noise causing his cloak to fall away and as it did Harry stood from his crouched position showing that he was far taller then he should have been and as metal glinted and springs launched themselves away Frank and Hermione couldn't believe what they were seeing Especially when the graceful motion ended abruptly when Harry's claws got tangled in some wires on the ground and he just slammed into the ground his right arm piercing into the floor and getting stuck and instantly Frank was grabbing his daughter and pulling her away as the boy thrashed trying to escape and as he did the pair studied him as Hermione noticed before the kid had green veins growing from his right eye and down his neck before it crossed what remained of his chest because to be truthfully the only human features was his chest from his right shoulder joint down to his left waist was skin before going up to his head and left arm but it was his right shoulder down that was inhuman it was complete metal his right arm was larger than his left and was completely metal and ended with a three clawed hand that seemed to rotate in its socket as he tried to pull the blades out of the floorboard but the largest feature was his legs that were completely metal and went down from his waist before they bended backwards with what looked like springs inside the legs causing them to appear to shrink and expand as he tried to launch himself out of the cables that were tied around his three clawed feet which had two blades on the front and one going back and as he tried to escape a screech came from his chest where what remained of a tape recorder laid infused into his chest then pulling out of her father's arms Hermione rushed forward towards the boy, the monster

"It's okay it's okay we're not going to hurt you" Hermione yelled/whispered and instantly the boy stopped alongside Frank and Frank stared horrified at the fear and pain cursing through that young boys face at what he had become

* * *

And here's the meeting between Hermione and Harry and our first glimpse of what Dr. Victor had done to him and yep Harry is now a unwilling mechanical killing machine and currently I have a rough draft drawing of what he looks like which I will post as this story's cover image although I will try to make a better version in the future


End file.
